Reboot
by ShadowandBlaze
Summary: Reboot is a 17 year old girl who was in a car accident and had living meltle go on her arms she lost her memory and is rebuild life as Reboot. She goes on adventures with her friends. I don't own Sonic x or Astro boy. I am a bad speller please be nice :D pleas know that my spelling does improve over the chapters. Thank you
1. Escaping the lab

Reboot  
By shadowandblaze  
In a top secret lab called 131 was scientist called Dr Dog he is a part dog part human but mainly dog he work in lab 73 near a forbidden lab in it was Reboot sleeping among forgotten stuff and Dr Dog's lucky Charm given to him by reboot before she had been in a accident and barley lived now she sleeps almost complete forgotten. One night Dr Dog got a message to say that he was going to have to leave and all his stuff will be distorted then he remembered reboot and the lucky charming she gave him and how he had to check on her every week and he knew that reboot will be distorted too. So one night he past the cameras to the lab entered the key pin and stuck in closed the door so no one know were he was. There was two buttons one green, one red. The green one open what reboot was in and the red one was a kill button he knew that the red button kills things so he press the green button and hoped that she was strong enough to run. As the screen lifted up he grabbed the lucky charm and waited for a sign of some kind when wosh Reboot got up and ran to the other side of the room and sat down Dr Dog had a great big surprise at how fast she was. " I'm reboot " she read off the golden plark  
" well that's what the other scientists decide to call you but your real name is Isy (note: Icey is how you say it or read it )  
" I think I like reboot better" Reboot dubbed her self  
" Ok... Let's go " Dr Dog said unsure.  
" Go where?" Reboot asked  
" Outside to show you around " Dr Dog answered.  
" Ok " Reboot just smiled and ran with him out side into the bright light lit out side " This is too bright but... It feels nice" the sun on her skin that had not been touched for ten years her metal arm just let the sun bounce off " I just want to stay in this spot forever "  
" Sorry but we have to move away for here or the guards will catch us, I know let's get you to school " Dr Dog suggested  
" School !? What's that? " Reboot blinked  
Dr Dog did not think that ten years off sleeping would make people forget things.  
"Do you remember anything before-" Dr Dog started.  
" -the crash sadly no well only the crash and make you that charm, a few random memories every now and then. Ok what's with these arms Dr Dog ?" Reboot continued. They kept walking away  
" Well I don't know to tell you the truth, but I can tell you that they some how make a armor suit and can act like a weapon "  
" A weapon?!" Reboot panic.  
" Yes but I did not make that decision I was in Antarctica on a experiment to stop the poler ice melting "  
" It's good it was stop then " reboot assumed.

" Well... we didn't, it went haywire and now it sort of ok, but it will need to have more done about soon" He responded pulling on his long, brown dog ears.  
"Ok "

When they were at a friends place. She was called Miss Blue Bird  
" I'm sure that's ok for me but what do you think about that reboot? " The tall blue bird lady asked.  
" Um, ok but where will I sleep and keep my stuff " Reboot looked down at the ground and rubbed her green shoe into the ground.  
" Don't worry I will show you around and where you can sleep. You have twenty chooses of bed rooms "Miss Blue Bird smiled at Reboot.  
" That's cool I will look around for the one I want " Reboot spoke.  
" Here is a map. If you tap on your possession on the map and that will put down as one of you favored rooms then when your done come back to me and we will get you the best room "Miss Blue Bird showed Reboot how to work the device.  
" Thanks " miss blue bird smiled and reboot took off to explore the manchin with loads excitement to finally have a bed to sleep in instead of a container that can kill things if you push red button and a house she thought that was the best part of all. Each room was complete different but awesome some had secret rooms in rooms in rooms!  
" Is there some thing I need to do for reboot she is only 16 but she looks ten "Miss Blue Bird asked.  
" We'll make sure that she sleeps well and is ready for school soon. Because we need her to go to school till the guards have lost all hope of finding her when that happens she can, if she wants to live a life as a every day being that works, but be ready for anything " Dr Dog said looking out a window.  
" Ok I will but for now how are you going to tell your boss about Reboot. I know I won't tell my boss " Miss Blue Bird smirked.  
" I won't let him know about reboot and if he already knows about her then I won't let my boss get to her " Dr Dog said seriously.  
" Miss Blue Bird, Dr dog HELP! My arms they made this thing now my vision is RED! " Reboot screamed.  
Dr Dog and Miss Blue Bird ran out to the second floor into a room where reboot was she had a full set of armor on it's was silver stripes of mettle and and red bit were her eyes are. " Dr Dog I'm scared what do I do to stop it " she asked terrified of what was going on with her.  
" Um try to keep calm and think of happy things..Reboot? Are you ok? "Dr Dog Miss Blue Bird scanned replied with a deeper voice  
" I think so but I'm seeing your heat signatures and I'm hearing louder well.. I feel like I'm flying but not moving ?"

" You are Reboot try to move slowly to the ground " Miss Blue Blue said.  
" Ok I'll try " Reboot lend forwards and flipped over and over strait into the door with a loud THUD " Ouch that hurts a lot "  
" I'm not surprised " reboot looked up to only see a light that light was a chandelier. Miss Blue Bird and Dr Dog came over to reboot and helped her up  
" Thanks "  
" Your welcome " Miss Blue Bird and Dr Dog said at the same time " I think school has to wait Dr Dog and you Miss Reboot you have found my second favorite room in this hole manchin do you think this is your room? "  
" Um maybe does it have a secret room in a room in this room ?" Reboot asked laughed. So many secret rooms in a room.  
" Dr Dog can you leave the room for a bit ?" Miss Blue Bird asked  
" Ok " Dr Dog left the room while the two girls went in a secret room in a room in a room in a room this was a bit too much for reboot and she just froze in her spot in amazement the last room in room had everything she wanted  
" This... Is just wow " Reboot breathed.  
" I told you this is my second favored room "Miss Blue Bird said.  
" Can I have this one? "Reboot managed squeaked out.  
" Yes but I just want to show you one more thing about this room " Miss Blue Bird opened the closet and walked ten meters in " This is a walk in closet !"  
" I MUST HAVE THIS ROOM!" Reboot yelled jumping up and down.  
"All the rooms have a walk in closet. "  
"Oh I just thought this one only had a walk in closet " Reboot stopped jumping.  
"It's ok but this one is one of the five that are different " Miss Blue Bird said " red ball dress " and it came out ready for her to put on.  
"wow"  
" I'm still getting all the other rooms done but I have to what for my next pay of mouns but when I do get payed I can do five more and so on "( note: mouns is moons but as in money ) the girls came back to were Dr Dog was to find that he got gj he was eating a doppy. (note: gj is their hungry jacks and take away )  
"I got you some food too" Dr Dog said finishing his doppy.  
" Thanks " both girls said at the same time.  
" Oh and Miss Blue Bird, someone is here to see you " Dr Dog finished.

" Thanks " Reboot was just about to eat when  
" HELP "Miss Blue Bird yelled.  
"Miss Blue Bird! " Reboot blasted off to the rescue.  
" Reboot " Dr Dog ran after her but was left behind, when Reboot got to the front door Miss Blue Bird was against the door tied up.  
" Moovew ahu " Miss Blue Bird tried to say move away but because she was tied up and had her mouth coved so she couldn't say anything that made sense. Then Reboot looked up and to her sides and moved backwards then look forwards and right in front of her was three kidnappers on the ground in lots of pain form running and then jumping in to each other, when they tried to get reboot. Then reboot picked them up and tied them with what miss Blue Bird was tied up with.  
" Why did you tie up Miss Blue Bird?" Reboot demanded.  
" Because... We are not going to tell you " one of the kidnappers, the one on the left said, she looked at reboot and pocked out her tung.  
" Ok ? Then what are you names then? "Reboot asked.  
" I'm non of your business " Reboot just looked at her then it finally hit Reboot  
" Ooo I get it now, but really, what's are your names "Reboot said. then added a "please"  
" ok I'm Eve that's Noon and that's Aldays "The one in the middle, Eve said."" Really that's your names " reboot started too laugh  
" It is! " she looked at them and then stopped laughing, they looked Reboot "What's yours? "  
" I'm Isy but I call my self reboot " Reboot gestured to herself.  
" Well then what's so funny If you call your self Reboot and when our names are Eve, Noon and Aldays, Aldays is the only one with the strange name from us three " Alday responded with a muffled "Oi"  
" Reboot the police are here, you need to hide"Miss Blue Bird informed Reboot.  
" oh ok " reboot blasted off to her new room and Dr Dog just came down the stairs  
" Where's huff huff Reboot huff " Dr Dog puffed  
" She went back to her new room "  
" Huff oh no huff huff "Dr Dog groaned.  
" You do know that you can takes the hover board up "Miss Blue Bird smiled  
" What you could have told me that earlier " Dr Dog growled at her.  
" The police are here too "She warned.  
" You are just..."

" Police "Miss Blue Bird pointed over to the stairs, one winged hand on her hip.  
" Wow " Dr Dog took the hover board up to Reboot's floor  
"Yes we got the kidnappers " yelled one of the police officers " Yes we did." " You don't sound so happy " " Duh who got them. "  
" Officers I know who "  
" Who?" both of them said  
" A girl called reboot she flew off about two minuets ago. "Miss Blue Bird answered.  
" Ok thanks anyway bye " the officers said taking the 'kidnappers' away.  
" Bye " Miss Blue Bird faked smiled. She went up stairs when she knew the police were gone "Reboot, Dr Dog you two need to know a secret can I trusted you two "  
" Yes " they responded.  
" Well for two years now I have been involved with a agency called F.L.F.M which stands for forever looking for magic. And I came across some thing you might want to know "  
" What? " both Reboot and Dr Dog questioned. Miss Blue Bird took a deep breath  
" Ok... I was looking at some tapes about this magic u.f.o and noticed Reboot in a car the u.f.o crashed into the car Reboot was in and went flying into the ship with her arms in it... And this metal came sliding up her arms and now it's like this armor that protects her from bad injuries but it comes up as if her arms are metal"  
" Woah that cool but creepy "Reboot responded.  
" Very interesting "Dr Dog said thinking  
" Miss Blue Bird. what's this metal thing made from ?" Reboot asked  
" Well I don't know "Miss Blue Bird answered truthfully.  
" Humm well let's see ok it's .. It's ... It's a completely a new element to us " Dr Dog said  
" I guess I better start to learn how to work it I think " Reboot said  
Then Reboot went out side to go and play and she heard her name being said " who said Reboot?" She said when the metal came to life and formed the armor on her this time she did not call out for help but to show the others. The others came and saw Reboot boost off into the sky with happiness.  
" Reboot come down you will show your position off" Dr Dog said  
" Don't worry there is no one else to see me "Reboot waved offed.  
" Well... That is true but Reboot please listen to Dr Dog "Miss Blue Bird asked.  
" Ok " reboot decided to free fall and as she just was about to hit the ground she flew to a stop.  
" Reboot that was amazing " complimented Miss Blue Bird  
" I know " Reboot said with a grin.  
" How did know how to control your armor? "Dr Dog asked  
"I just said my name and the armor came on " Reboot smiled and went inside to sleep.

AN:I think considering I was terrible at spelling and writing when I first wrote this, there wasn't that many mistakes to correct:D


	2. School

Reboot

chapter 2 school

The next day she started school but this school was different. It had all sorts of people and creatures at once reboot loved it there. One of the best parts that she was allowed to fly and if she had to she was allowed to leave school to save some one. On her 3rd day there she made a whole heap of friends one was called Envy she was a dragon girl her best friend is Verneser she's a vamp. They are her main friends. Reboot told them about her arms and all sorts of stuff. She was just about to tell them about Miss Blue Bird when the school bell went.

" Maybe you can tell us the rest later after school " Envy and Verneser said at the same time.

" Ok " Reboot answered. As they were heading to class Reboot heard some one say here name and again she said " Who said reboot" in the same tone and emotion and here armour came on her again like last time then she said "Girls look " they looked and were amazed . Envy was just to say wow when Reboot heard some one yell help and strait away she blasted off towards that person she was just about slow down to land when some one flew into her " Ouch" she said and look in front of her and saw Astro.

" Who are you ? " Astro asked.

" I'm reboot and who are you ? " Reboot asked narrowing her blue yes through the red part of her helmet.

" I'm Astro " he looked at her and scanned her Astro leaped back in fright " Your… ? Reboot was gone and helping people out of a building and holding it up as well as fighting off this thing that was from the lab were Reboot was keep. Astro came out of his confusion of Reboot then started to help her as well as scanning her for more info. Two hours later every one was out and away Reboot and Astro held the building back to keep it from falling and reboot started to fight like crazy at this thing. Astro lazed the building back together and joined reboot. It took them a four minutes to defeat the thing " Hey don't we go to the same school?" Astro asked.

" Umm I guess... Why? " Reboot sighed.

" Well you just look like one of the new kids but your metal so I tried to scan you…"Astro started.

" WAIT WHAT why would you scan me come on I don't like it when people scan me especially…" Reboot thought of what they did to her, how her arms felt to her pail skin, the tube! Not the tube thing! " I have to go " Reboot squeaked.

" Ok bye Reboot " Astro said before Reboot went off back to her school. She made it just in time for art blast. Art blast is were they blast pant at there panting canvas and it looks amazing when it's done. Later when school was over she told her friends about Miss Blue Bird and Astro who she just met.

" Wow did you know Astro is one of the kids here and famous too well I think " Envy said.

" Envy how do you know all these things 'cause you have an answer to every thing "Reboot asked

" Well I have my ways " Envy smiled at thought of what she does to get her info but did not say it. Dr Dog was waiting for Reboot near the school entrance.

" Reboot " Dr Dog shouted to get her to run.

" I got to go see ya tomorrow at school " Reboot said.

" Bye " both Envy and Verneser waved good bye to their human friend. Reboot flew to Dr Dog.

" Miss Blue Bird is waiting for us at her home "Dr Dog informed Reboot.

" Ok see you there " Reboot chimed.

" What do you mean ?!" Dr Dog yelped.

" Well I'm going to fly there " Reboot answered playing the the ground with her foot. Dr Dog sighed.

" Then see you there " Dr Dog said. Reboot left flying to Miss Blue Bird's mansion as she was flying she saw Astro.

" What do you want? " she yelled

" What's your name your real name? "Astro asked. Reboot gave him a look that read 'Why should I tell you?' but she answered anyway.

" It's Isy but I like Reboot " Reboot flew faster. She realised she did not like people asking for her real name not right now for now.

" Reboot " Astro called out.

"Now what " Reboot growled.

" Your body tempter is too high you need to slow down "Astro said with genuine concern.

" Well then GO AWAY then I will " Reboot yelled crossing her arms. Astro never had anyone tell him to go away like this not even his worst enemy, which was weird because normally people will come close to him and feel safe with Astro.

" Miss Blue Bird I meet a kid called Astro and now he won't leave me alone please help " Reboot said bursting into Miss Blue Bird's office.

" Ok but first thing is I need to finish my work " one hour after work was done " Now you need help because Astro boy is not leavening you alone "

" YES"

" Well.. Have you told him to go away "Miss Blue Bird said.

" Yep"

" Ok then " Miss Blue Bird had no idea on how to get him to go away " Have you try to ditched him "

" Yes " Reboot answered. " Will I ever lose him?"

" I know did you tell him how you feel with Astro chasing you"

" YESSS actually no " Reboot had an idea "I will tell Astro that I don't like him " Miss Blue Bird thought it's about time Isy got it

The next day

" Hiya Reboot " Vernesser and Envy greeted

" Hiya girls what ya doing ?"Reboot replied.

" Waiting for you to get here " All three of them started to laugh and walked to the oval laughing

" Ouch " Reboot had some one fly into her.

" Wow Reboot are you ok? " Envy asked.

" I think I'm ok " Verneser helped Reboot up she glared at Astro the girls turned around and went to the dark room to let Reboots bruises heal up.

" I bet two dollars that Astro did that on purpose"Verneser said.

" Verneser you are on! Reboot will you be ok why'll I get two bucks ?" Envy said with her eyes sparkling.

"You mean give me two bucks " Verneser retorted. Reboot look around, it was getting cold Envy and Verneser had left to find Astro boy.

" Well I guess I have to wait twenty five minutes." Reboot watched Astro came in to hide from Envy who was hunting him, Astro tried not to laugh at Envy " Astro" Reboot called out.

"What who said that?" Astro Yelped getting into a fighting stance.

" Astro I need to talk to you "Reboot said crossing her arms.

" Oh it's you Reboot what do you want to talk about?" Astro said relaxing

" I would like you to stop chasing me "

" I wasn't "

" You so are you chased me on the way to my house and when we defeated that robot thing you scanned me both times it's as if you are stroking me "

"I'm not stroking you and why would I stork you " Envy came into the dark room and crept up on Astro. Reboot started smile

" What's so funny "

"Oh you you will see " Astro was going to turn around when Envy jumped on him and he fell down with a loud fud then Verneser came in

"Thought you could get away ha well guess what we got ya " Verneser laughed at Astro. Astro was confused about what was going on

" Astro did you fly into Reboot on purpose ?"

" And it doesn't matter if you did or didn't, say sorry or me and Verneser will chase you and you know what's happens to people that we chase " Astro gulped last time someone got on there really bad side and they smelled bad for weeks but then again Astro is a robot. Astro had an idea.

"Only if you can catch Me " Astro yelled jumping up and ran.

" IT IS ON! " Envy yelled. Ten minutes later

" Yuk Astro you stink" a girl told him then Astro realised that his plan failed and now he is going to stink for week! Astro panicked how will he explain this to Dr Elephant school was almost over and he had to explain why he smelled so bad

" Oh no here he comes " Dr Elephant was told about what happened at school and why he stunk so bad

" Interesting you can fight bad guys but you can fight school girls and you got dunked in onion juice water " Dr elephant laughed

" But there girls it's rude to hurt a girl besides they will get into trouble "

"Um no we won't one we did nothing to harm you besides you hurt Reboot "

"Excuse me Envy, Astro hurt some one ?" Dr Elephant asked Envy's name sounding strange on his tongue.

"Yes he did and had been stroking Reboot too "

" I was not stroking her " Astro shouted all three of the girls looked at each other in surprise. Astro stormed off making sure that he left marks in the concrete.

"Well I better go " Dr Elephant said.

" Yeah and make sure Astro stays away from Reboot " Dr Elephant raised an eye brow then he started to run off to get Astro.


	3. Astro

Astros house

" Astro your home " his little siter called

" yer"

" can we play ?"

" well not right now becuse Dr Elephant need to get rid of the smell "

"what smell " Astro didn't want to say but he did

" I had oirn juice water dumped on me " his robot siter laghted

" so the grate and powerful Astro can defeat monsters but can't defeat kid " Astro grond at his siter and went to his room Dr Elephant came and saw Astro " he is more human than robot " Astros siter blink

"w phat was that ?"

" Urain Astro is a bit upset "

" why "

" well I guess it's because he had oirn juice water dupped on him"

Astro shouted " stop talking about it "

Urain and Dr Elephant went to the front yard to play chase the monster Dr Elephant dress up in fluffy hat gloves and jacket and pretended to be the monster and would run about why'll being chased by Urain then it would be the other way around. One day when they were playing Reboot flow over them

" wow Astro change ?"

" that's not me Urain why would you think that was me "

" umm I don't know other life forms that can fly like you " Uran gave Astro a hug and Astro blushed

"do you want to meet Isy "

" yes yes yes yes yes yes yes ye..."

" that's enuth we know "

" YAY" Astro held on to Urain becuse she is not a rely fast flyer Astro came up to Reboot

" Isy this is my siter she really wants to meat you "

" hi " Urain jumpped at Reboot coursing her to spin around

" wooo " Reboot tryed to stop but just stop upside down she looked at Astro with a why look he looked back with a she will not stop till she gets it sort of look

" what's your name ?"

" it's Urain "

" my name is Reboot "

" but I thought your name Isy "

" that's my... Real name "

" then why are calling your self Reboot "

"..."

" Urain maybe we should go back home "

" ok " Urain smiled

" talk to you soon " Urain left Astro and Reboot

" sorry about Urain she is a big hand full "

" that's ok "

" any how why are you flying over here ?"

" well I was testing my agilatea " Reboot was dogging buildings at hyper speed as she was flying " the buildings and tree were like blers to me and the bird squawked as I payed them when I dogged them "

" I better get going my siter will get angry if I don't get back "

" ok bye "

" bye" Astro went back to his house and Reboot went back to her manchin.

"The teased is in and at some point you stopped why "

"Astros siter came to talk to me so did Astro " Dr Dog rase an eye brow. Click the front door opened Miss Blue Bird came in with a houl heap of bags full of grossarys"wow that's a lot "

"I know but we will be havering guset coming over "

"who "

"well Reboot it's some ones birth day "

" who's who's "

" I can't say " Reboot frowned she flow to her room. When she got to her room she sennet that some thing or some one was in her room Reboot opened the door to her room and there on her bed was a bag Reboot pick up the bag and opened it she saw pencils pens textures and pant with pant brushes she looked around for more things like the bag she got she found some paper on her deck then Reboot relished that theses are for drawing and panting

Some time later Reboot had made a wonderful art work it was a rainbow bird in the sky with her on it's back she was wearing a tropical dress with dark blue pants her hear was golden brown and was so long that it loped around her and the bird

"reboot time for dinner "

"ok" Reboot put her panting down and went down steers

"when is the birthday party ?" Reboot wanted to know who then it hit her

"it's mine isn't "

"yes it is "

"how could I have forgotten " they all laghted

"tomorrow we will take you were ever you want to go "

"cool" after Reboot finished her dinner she went back up steers to get her picture she make and yet she secened that some one or some thing was in her room agen she entered there right in front of the door was Astro and Urain behind her was a hole in the room they both screamed at each other in fright "AAAARRRRRSRRR"

"what are you doing here ?"

"Umm we kind of crashed and astro is sort of really stuck in place I think the crass did it it him " Reboot steaed at Astro

"Miss Blue Bird ummm you are going to need fix my room "

Reboot why "

" Astro"

"WWhatTT" Miss Blue Bird ran up the steers next to Reboot she saw the mess Astro made from crassing Miss Blue Bird shyed

"hi I'm Urain " Urain bravely said

"hi I'm Miss Blue Bird what are you doing here ?"

"Well we were flying when Astros rockets went dead and he crassed into this room he stood up and warked to the door then he frose like this "Urain pointed at Astro

"humm I wounded if " Miss Blue Bird trund off her power then back on "that's better " Astro fell over

"arr what the " urain looked behind reboot and miss blue bird to see astro "wow astro you hit a wall agen " astro shid at Urain.

"Weres the door ?"

" Ooh we're leaving why "

"urain we need to get home and Miss Blue Bird can you use a different enagey to power your house " Miss Blue Bird blinked

"ok I think " as Urain and Astro we're say goodbye Urain told Astro about the new kids that are coming to there school

"Astro the new kid scars me he always has two swords plus he says he doesn't like robots like us "

"well we will show him the good side then he will start to like us " Urain smiled then they flow home

"that was so wild "

" what was " Dr Dog asked

"what Astro and Urain was talking about "

reboot went back up steers and grabbed the picture she made and notices a bag on her bed it read Reboot in nice wrighting She open it "school stuff what the " then reboot saw a note slow she open it in fancy wrighting it read happy birthday Reboot I hope you like the school stuff we got for you from Astro and Urain. Urain was a little messy so Reboot new that Urain wrote that part she looked down a bit more it contuded with p.s. Urain keeps talking about this guy and is worried that he will hurt you but I'm shore that you will be fine Astro. reboot was confused really confused why would Urain and Astro be concerned for her. she went back down steers

"wow reboot that's amazing "

"thanks " reboot blust

"that's pretty when did you make it ?" Miss Blue Bird ask

"I found some stuff for me today and I did this before dinner "

"that's cool " Reboot and Dr Dog was confused

" hi but who are you ?"

" I'm Flora and this must Isy "

"yes " Flora smiled "well I see astro has been here hasn't he ?"

"Yer Astro crass into Isy room and now I need to fix her room now ." The hole manchine was silent

"an how I got pressys "

"yeay " every one said at the same time Flora started to hand out the presents

"this one is for Miss Blue Bird and this one is for Dr Dog oh I love this one and this one is for Isy

" Isy got a big one it was shaped like a star and every time she opened a little more it change shape at one stage it looked like a dragon and that freak out when that happened that her armour came on when Reboot got to the last layer she rip the payper off and what she saw was a shape shifter life form it was happy

" umm one question what and how do I feed it?"

"That's a good question isy well you give it admoshen so when you are happy you be happy around it and when you are sad you give it a ter and it is fed "all three off them looked at Flora

"what is it ?"

"That is a cool but wid thing who on this planit has a pet like that "

"I doo ! " Miss Blue Bird toke a breath

"ok besides you and anyone you got one for how has them "

"umm hang on " after tiping on Facebook she got two million repliy and one million three thousand and twenty nine of her repliys say thay have one Flora shore them her phone there jaws dropped

"what the "

"ok but still it is a strange pet to give some one don't you think Reboot ?" Reboot was getting her pet to shape shift into her but as soon as she was done it went back it's blob from

"I think it's cool "

"Reboot how old are you trending ?" " I'm 17 now I think "

"you are Reboot " Dr Dog huff he wanted to surprise her

"time to go Flora "

"ok " Flora smiled at left

"ok reboot you need to go to bed " Reboot went to bed Reboot slowly drifter off to sleep


	4. Birthday time

Birthday time

When Reboot woke up she saw that the wall was fixed and there were lots of prizent on her bed and on the flor because there was no more room on the bed Reboot got up and went down steers for breakfast she got bacon and toast "yum this is SSsOoOo good "

"good now were do you want to go for your birth day ?" Reboot stopped and thought for a minuet

"I want to go to to...to I don't know we're I want to go "

"that's ok Reboot we know some places " Reboot smiled at the thought

"first Reboot get into something that can get messy " Dr Dog Was taking Reboot and Miss Blue Bird to a pant ball place

"yipe pant ball " Reboot jumped up and down why'll Miss Blue Bird groaned. In the end some time later Dr Dog was coved in pant and the girls had hardly one bit of pant on them "I say Reboot won that game " "I think so too "

" next stop ice skating "

"this should be fun "

"yer " dr dog was terrible last time he went ice skating about two hours later

"my legs are sore "

"mine too but we were ice skating for two hours "

" that's way too long" they left for some food and Reboot got a miners deluxe large wicht is extremely big Miss Blue Bird got a fish me a dish seed luck and Dr Dog got a bunker oats needs egg also known as b.o.n.e. When they where eating the meals one of the new kids at Reboot school came in her name was Michal she has red spikes and skin Michal got a miners deluxe small

"that kid got the same meal as me but she has a small " Michal heard Reboot talk about her came over to there table

"can I sit hear ?"

"Yea you can by the way what is your name ?"

"My name is Michal and you are Miss Blue Bird and Dr Dog and um I don't know your name "

"it's reboot " Reboot syed Michal jumped back and then bowed down "thank you for saving me " "what do you mean ?" "Well you know when that blinding was falling over because of a robot "

"yer"

"when it was falling over I was in it a and you saved me "

"ok well that's good that you r ok ?" Michal had left and had eaten all her meal

"that was quick and Reboot do you know her ?"

"Um no not really we just meet just then why do you ask Dr Dog.?"

"it's just the way she talked to you "

"ok" when they were done eating Reboot whatned to go to The Great Drop Park. It took one hour to get there at the park Reboot went on the drop and the turbo spin none of the rides got her dizzy or seard. When they got home it was time for the party Reboot got all her present and took them down steers to open them when she opened them half room was full Reboot's cake was green it was goon in five minuets when every one was home Reboot went to bed


	5. Trouble in town and swimming

Trouble in town and swimming class

An hour before school Reboot was in town shopping for some bavers when she met a mean girl that decided to be mean to her she said "oh what's your name I bet you don't even have arms " Reboot calmly repided with

" oh I do and my name is Reboot I can show you if you come closer " the girl came closer then a Reboot pulled a fast one and pressed pointed the mean girl and she was on the ground in pain "that was a presser point "

"But that's not fair "

"Well don't be mean "Reboot did the relief point on the girl and she got up

"You are a freak can you teach me how to do that "

"Whatt ... Buuut .. You ... Just ... Said " Reboot left the girl and got the bavers that she liked and lefted. The girl flowed her "can you please leave me along "

"I don't want to "

"Do you want me to presser point you again but this time leave you on the ground "

"No why would I "

Reboot ran Faster than the speed of light sound to get rid of the mean girl "hi Reboot.. "

" oh hi Astro can you help me "

" shore why "

" i have this girl that is not leaving me alone and... Is she be hide me "

"I think so "Reboot turn around and she was behind her

"Ok why are you so fast ?"

" my family is fast "

" ok but can you leave me along "

" I don't wont to "

"Wow Reboot she is trouble "

"I know " the girl left in a flash to be mean to a boy this time but this time it was Archer

"Oh no "

"Why "

"That's Archer " with one second Archer cut the girls hair

"Ok ok don't get ruff "then she left the hole area Archer kept on walking on like nothing happened

"That was wied "

"I know "

Reboot went to school and got ready for swimming class in the changing room two girls were talking about Shadow and Sonic

"I heard that Sonic came here one day "

"I know "

" persaly I think Shadow is better but that's me "

"Whaat Sonic is better "

"Umm you two kneed to stop talking and get ready for swimming " the girls left and went to get change. When they were done Reboot went in as Reboot was half changed Michal came in and sat down Reboot finish getting change and came out " hi "

"Hi " Michal said glumly

"Are you ok "

"No all the girls out there think I can't swim and that I were normal close when I swim "

" I don't think that "Michal gave a small smile

"Come on let go and show them that they are wrong " Michal stood up and went with Reboot as they made they way out some one said

" oh here comes the loser " and the others laght with the mean girl

"Don't listen to them they are just jelis " Michal nodded and walked on. The teacher entered

"Ok class I want five laps NOW " everyone apart from Reboot and Michal didn't start they jumped in and started to swim "COME ON PEOPLE START SWIMMING " by the time Reboot and Michal got to there fourth lap the others started there second lap

"Now who can't swim " Reboot and Michal laght. They finished there laps and got to have free time until every one was done

"Reboot thank you if you didn't save me and didn't come to this school I would have the worst life ever "

"Well you don't need to think that... I promise I will do every thing in my power to keep you safe ". An hour or two later swimming class was over

"Hay ya Reboot how was swimming class " Envy and Vernesser said at the same time

"Hi it went great how was art blast "

"It was fun. Who is that "

"I'm Michal "

" cool name " Michal smiled a bit more

"Thanks"

"Do you want to be friends " Envy and Vernesser are at the top of the school every one knew that even the new kids for day one

"Ok "

"First thing what is your favret couler "

"It's lavender purple "

"Ok how old are you "

"Six teen "

" what are your skills "

"I'm fast like Sonic and I'm smart like Tails "

" really"

"Yer"

" Vernesser we need to talk "

"Okkk " Envy grabbed Vernesser and swung her around away from the group and talked about if they can trust Michal. Reboot just blinked at what was going on

"We have decided to let you be our friend "

"Ok that's good " the bell went for recess Envy and Vernesser went to there lockers to get there food. Reboot and Michal went to the canteen when Michal ate her lunch she lefted and went straight to the garage were kids build stuff.

"Michal were are going "

"I'm going to the garage "

"Ok can I come "

"Yer but can you build things"

"No "

"Ok I will teach you "

"Thx "


	6. In the garage

In the garage

Michal was showing Reboot on how to make a Robot. Michal showed Reboot a step then Reboot would do it and so on. When Reboot got to making the head of it she got lost "Michal I need help "

"Ok let see " Michal looked at Reboots robot cat Michal showed her what she had to place and were to put them

"Thanks "Reboot smiled

"Your welcome " Michal smiled

"Oh there you are two are we have been looking for you "

"Oh I was just showing Reboot how to make a robot " Envy and Vernesser looked at Reboot's robot then Michal's robot

"Um they look good "

"Thanks " Reboot and Michal replied. Then they went back to building the robots. Michal was done in seconds but Reboot she kept on getting lost

"Reboot I just helped you a minute ago what's going on "

"Well I don't know "Michal shook her head then got Reboot up to were she could do it her was Puting the meltle on the robot. Reboot started to welded the metle together "this is easy and fun "

"Of cors it is "

"Well I need to learn how to code and that's sort of things "

"Well why don't you ask Dr Dog to help you" Reboot blink

"I never thought of that "

"Really "

"Yeah "

"When you get home ask Dr Dog if he can teach you how to code... Actishly I will teach you"

"Why"

"Well Dr Dog and I built a portal.. he did the coding and we got stuck in a different world. I did get us out but we never did things together again"

"Wow you to knew each other "

"Yes " Michal said very dull Envy heard every word "he just does not remember it happening"

"Oh really " Envy grind then she started to plan

"Envy don't start "

'Start what " she lied. Michal gave her a I know that's a lie look and Envy gave her a don't you dare look Reboot gave them both a stop it look and they all were staring at each other when Astro came in with Urain

"What's going on "

"I think they are having a staring contest "

"Cool I will do it to " Urain jumped into the group then started to stare. But because she jumped at the group every one fell over

"Woooh"

"Urain when did you get here "

"When you three were staring "

"Ok "

"Why were you staring any way "

"We were talking " Astro blinked

"Ok it just looked like you girls were staring " the bell went and Reboot went to Media studies with Vernesser and Envy why'll Michal went to Science with Astro and Urain well got pulled back from Astro.


	7. Urain and the bullys

Urain and the bully's

(Note:this chapter is going to be short)

"Ha ha ha look what we have here more junk "

"I'm not junk "

"Yes you are ha ha ha " Archer heard some one laughing and went to look Archer saw Urain

"Let her go " Archer graled at the bully's

"Who's cares "

"I do "

"Archer you are just a newbie why would you care about this peace of junk "

"I'm not junk at all " Urain yelled Archer took his chance and did a sweep kick. The bully's fell over "go Archer " Archer heard Urain cheer. He thought it was strange for a robot to cheer for him. Archer grabbed Urain ran to the principles office to report them

"Thank you Archer for telling me straight away " Archer nodded and left to take Urain to Astro.

"Thank you thank you thank you "

"That enough "

"Thank you thank you thank... Ok " Urain started to jump up and down instead. Archer jumped into the shadows as Astro came

"You know I can see you "

"Or can you " Archer aperd behide Astro

"What the but you were there I think "

"I was or was I ha ha ha " Astro stared at Archer he looked at Urain when he went to look at Archer but Archer was gone

"Wow that's cool "

"Can I go home "

"Urain not until school is over " Urain yawned and went to class


	8. Fight to live or risk it all

Fight to live or risk it all

Archer was at home doing some training punches Shadow tried to sneak up to Archer  
"Shadow I know you are there "Archer kicked Shadow  
"I guess I need to work on my sneaking or do I "Shadow disapid in a cloud of dust and tried to kick Archer  
"You need to better then that " Archer sneered at Shadow. Shadow jumped from a tree on to Archer but only got grabbed by the leg then swung around. Shadow shot Archer with a caorse control  
" ouch that felt awesome "  
"Really"  
"Yer " Archer whack Shadow with his sword  
" that was wow "  
"So do you have a sword "  
"No "  
"You can use mine " Archer and Shadow started to have a sword fight it went on for two hours  
"Is this all you got " Archer graled  
" no you are just weak " Shadow hissed  
"Are you just saying that because your a baby " Shadows eyes widened and attacked Archer with full power  
"That's better "  
"Take that "  
"Ouch that was a bit close "  
"Sorry "  
"That's fine "  
" so what is your history "  
"What do you mean "  
"Why did you come here "  
"Oh well it started when a war started between my family and some one called Robotnik "  
"That's Egg Mans family member "  
" he tried to Destroy my family but we over whelmed him. I had to chose if I was to fight or to leave I wanted to leave but my mum stopped me and I ran away to here. He made robots and I never heard from them again" Shadow saw a few tears.  
"I was a experiment on space colony ark my only friend was Mareir officers got to her and there was too many... And she was just a girl all she wanted was to go to earth." Shadow had a tear onto the ground.  
"She must of been so sad "  
"She was "  
"Well when your time is up you will see her again " Shadow had a slit smile  
"I going to go now "  
"Ok see you tomorrow at ... "  
"How about night time any time then "  
"Ok surprise me oh and by the way I don't sleep "  
"Rats I was going to get you then" Archer smiled  
"This is suppose to be a sneak attack"  
'I know " Archer raised a eye brow  
"Ok bye Shadow "  
"See ya Archer " Shadow left and went back to his house there Archer went to next day Shadow tried to get at Archer all day. When Archer was getting some food the door opened and Archer went in and when Shadow went to go in when door shut on him  
"Ouch " Archer turned around and saw Shadow then laghted  
"Nice try " later that day a bit after lunch Shadow kick Archer in the head... But sadly miss and fell over. Archer helped Shadow up  
" want to eat "  
"Ok " Shadow had a drink of Sprite and Archer had a sandwich that had lettuce in it  
"Arn't you going to eat "  
"I ate before "  
"Ok"  
"Archer "  
"Yer "  
"Well have you see the robots in the sky lately "  
"Actshly yes it so strange how that's ..." Archers eyes widen "is it Robotnik"  
"I think so "  
"But I thought that he would be gone by now "  
"You would think so " Shadow sipped some of his sprite  
"How can we stop him "  
"Well we will need help "Shadow entered Blaze's phone number and all of others that he knows that can help. Archer did the same he even got Astro and Urain up to helping. Archer was going to call Reboot but Shadow got to her first  
"Hi Reboot can you help us to fight Robotnik"  
"Sure just one problem "  
"Yea "  
"Who is Robotnik " Shadow didn't know what to say  
"He is a bad man a very VERY bad man "  
"Ok I will tell Envy, Vernesser and Michal "  
"Good "Shadow hanged up  
"Hello hello? Shadow are you there " Beeb Beeb Beeb "oh " Reboot laght as she called her friends then she called Shadow up when she was done  
"There in "  
"Good tell every one that will help to come to My house Wednesday "  
"What you could of told me that earlier "  
"I just thought of it then " Archer shyed and called every one up and told them were to go for a meeting place.  
"Ok are you done cos I am " Shadow looked at Archer  
"I was waiting for you for about seven minutes "  
"Really "  
"Yep...well I got to go and see blaze.."  
"Like a date " Shadow glared at Archer  
"We are married " Archer's eyes widened "now I got to see Blaze"  
"H.. How long have..." Shadow was gone "now I know what other people fill like " Archer left and went to his house why'll Shadow was with Blaze

(InsertLineBreakHere)

Blaze was in her car with Shadow in it too.  
"Thanks for coming to get me"  
"Honey I will always come to get you like how you would come to get me " Shadow gave Blaze a kiss  
"I would " Blaze pulled up a school drive way "will I surprise the kids " Blaze smiled  
"I think they will love that " shadow went up the yard into the school he saw his kids  
"Daddy here's daddy here's "  
"Ruby I know that plus mummy is here to you can see her in the car "  
"Den why are you such a party pooper "  
"Oi watch you mouth " Ruby hissed at Den then ran to Shadow. Shadow gave Ruby a hug then went to Den  
"Are you ok Den "  
"Shadow I'm fine just some girl trouble "  
"We can talk about it in the car "  
"NO ! I don"t want to talk about it in public "  
"That's fine just say when then we will talk about it " Den took a deep breath then went to the car. For him it felt like a long drive for the rest it was just the every day one minute drive  
"Blaze can I talk to you when we get home with Shadow "  
"Sweetie you can but why "  
"I'll tell you when we get home " When they got home Den got Blaze and Shadow in the computer room to talk to them.  
"At school there is this girl and I like her" Den took a long breath  
"Ask if you want to be friends "  
"The thing is I like her more then like " Den started to bite his lip.  
"Well first thing is what's her name "  
"Her name is... Michal" Den started to blush as well as biting his lip.  
"That's a start. When it's Tuesday you can ask her to be a friend " Den gulped  
"I will " the talk went on for a long time Shadow and Blaze took turns in talking to him and taking notes. By the time it went 8:00 PM Ruby was in bed waiting for Blaze to tuck her in.  
"Mum can you tuck me in "  
"Sure Ruby just wait a moment "  
"Ok" Ruby sat on her bed reading for a moment when she got a sudden pain in her gut "MUM my gut fills like it's being stabbed with a knife" Shadow heard Ruby shout out In pain. Shadow ran up the steers and grubbed Ruby.  
"Ruby did you eat some thing that we didn't pack " Ruby nodded  
"I atte aa cookie " Ruby started a puking motion.  
"BLAZE GRAB A BUCKET!" Blaze ran to the kitchen a grabbed Ruby's puke bucket. Then ran back to the front door just in time to catch the vomit.  
"You got the keys "  
"I do "  
"Good I'll stay here and watch Den " Shadow took the bucket and went off to the doctors. Most of the way Ruby was trying not to puke.  
"Just try to hold it in " Shadow said trying to keep calm  
"I amm " Ruby puke in her bucket. Shadow parked and grabbed Ruby and her puke bucket then went inside.  
"Hello sir how can I help you today "  
"My daughter, Ruby is vomiting and I think she was poisoned"  
"That's the 97th kid poisoned. Did you eat a cookie "  
"Yeeeaass " Ruby replied in a very sick tone  
"If I'm correct she is poisoned " Shadow face palmed him self  
"That's what I've been saying now if you can help start now" the doctor eyes widened and started to get her in the x ray room to be sure of what type of poison it is. With in a few hours Ruby was sleeping with most of the poison gone. Shadow was at her side not taking his eyes off her as if it was going to help. A minute later Shadow decide to text Blaze  
*hello*  
*hi how is Ruby*  
* right now she's asleep *  
* that's good*  
* is Den still up*  
* yes u no he is still going on about Michal *  
* really *  
* yep*  
* tell him that Ruby has been poisoned*  
* omg brb*  
Blaze told Den that Ruby has been poisoned  
* back *  
* how did he take it *  
* he said that he knew that something was wrong with those cookie *  
* did he eat one *  
* no*  
* I might be late coming home 2 night *  
* ok :D *  
* c u later*  
* c ya*  
Shadow looked back at Ruby then out the window and saw more robots in the sky  
"More really" Shadow sat near the window to keep close eye on the sky and on Ruby. Shadow heard a hiss sound and could fill his eye lids closing.  
"Must stay awake must stay aw..." Shadow fell of the chair onto the ground as he hit the ground Robotnik came in  
"Look what we have hear ha ha ha " Robotnik walked in and pick out Shadow then looked at Ruby "ah one if my victims pity she could of been part of my plains "Robotnik took Shadow he lab and put him in a big test tube. There once again Shadow was floating in a liquid asleep.  
"Whhatt wweerre amm I "Shadow cleared his head trying to think of were he was  
"Oh good your awake sadly I was hopping to use the drill on you " Shadow's ears prick up  
"Robotnik " Shadow hiss  
"Yes the one and only "  
"And really fat "  
"What did you say "  
"Caorse control " Shadow teleported out of the thing he was in. "I said that you are fat as a slug "  
"Oh you little "  
"What's with that arm is it mettle or just a cover " Robotnik was getting furious at Shadow. he was twitching  
"How dare you say that for i am..."  
"Yer yer Dr Robotnik bal bal bal I've heard that before "  
"Get out out out "  
"You are the one who took me hear. But if you want me to leave then that's fine "  
"Get out now !" Shadow started to leave when Robotnik said "leaving with out your girl"Shadow panicked.  
"We're is Ruby tell me now "  
"She's here " Robotnik showed Shadow. And Shadow saw Ruby was having her puking motion and Shadow smiled  
"Why are you smiling "  
"You will see " Robotnik looked up and vomit went all over him  
"YUCK get this filth off me "  
"Sorry bot head but I have to go now. caorse control " Shadow teleported out with Ruby.  
"Dad weerre aare wee "  
"We're going home "  
"Ook " when they got home Ruby was put to bed in her purple sheets. Shadow came out and saw Den asleep on the couch  
"You had fun by the looks of things "  
"Not really all we did was watching Avatar "  
"Blaze you know I wanted to watch that with you "  
"I know " Blaze gave Shadow a cheeky grin then kissed him. Shadow kiss Blaze back  
"Let's get Den to bed " Blaze nodded and helped Shadow to get Den to bed. Den was put in his bed. His room was filled of pictures of the girls he liked and animals.  
"Shadow if this is all the girls he likes then we have a problem"  
"Blaze why.."  
"Well there are more pictures of other girls than Michal and here there is one of a girl with mettle on her arms isn't this weird to you too"  
"A little " Shadow and Blaze left and went to there room. Blaze got into bed waiting for Shadow. A few minutes later Shadow went to bed the lights were out he climbed into bed Blaze felt the soft gentle touch Shadow's hand on her side and let out a slit purr Shadow smiled and came closer to her. Blaze turned to face him then smiled Shadow smiled back and they started to kiss.  
"Soon we'll have too fight Robotnik"  
"I know "  
"Who will look after the kids "  
"We could get Amy or Tails maybe Silver "  
"Den does like Silver ..."  
"But Ruby likes Amy "  
"Blaze we can ask both of them "  
" that might work... I think "  
"I'll call them tomorrow " Blaze nodded as she fell asleep Shadow smiled he knew that Blaze and his family were safe for now. Blaze woke to not find Shadow by her side "where's Shadow " Blaze got up then went down stairs. When she got to the out side of Den's room she couldn't see any one "hello is any one here " Blaze went down to the lounge room Blaze shyed. Shadow was on the phone to Amy, Tails and Silver. Ruby was watching TV with Den. Blaze went over to Shadow and gave him a kiss.  
"Amy and Silver are able to come "  
"And tails "  
"He has his own kids to looks after "  
"I didn't know Tails was married "  
"He isn't Tails is just looking after sonic and Sally's kids "  
"Poor Tails" Blaze laghted  
"Well we have a hole day to use what do you want to do " Balze grinned  
"Truth or dare"  
"Oh no dare"  
"I dare you to dress in Ruby's PINK DRESS"  
"Blaze " Shadow wined  
"DO IT DO IT DO IT"  
"Fine" Shadow left then came back wearing Ruby's Pink Dress  
"Dad why on Earth are you wearing my dress?"  
"Well you see um... Blaze dared me to " Ruby laght and got her phone out  
"Ruby don't you " snap "dare"  
"I'm going to put this online "  
"Blaze stop her please"  
"Ruby don't "  
"Fine I'll show my friends "  
"Ruby " Ruby showed Blaze the picture Blaze looked inpressted  
"Honey it looks good "  
"Blaze I don't like it " Shadow teleported out of the dress to Archers house  
"Looks like dad is a party pooper too"  
"Ruby don't say that " Ruby teleported into her room and shut the door loudly. Blaze put her hands on her hips and went to watch TV with Den.  
Shadow met up with Archer at his house. but he teleported to the back yard and Archer was half drying and half getting dress.  
"Shit Shadow don't TP when I just had a shower " Shadow Looked be-hided Archer to see a water fall.  
"Sorry " Shadow said glumly  
"Shadow are you ok" He shyed and told Archer why he was here.  
"Blaze dared me to wear a dress and now it is going to go online " Archer let out a little laugh  
"Ok just wait " Archer went inside and grabbed a top to put on. Archer came out "ok I'm ready " he looked around "were's Shadow" Shadow kicked Archer from behind  
"I'm right here"  
"Soo your going to play that way now"  
"Maybe maybe not " the boys kept attacking each other and blocking each move. Some times they hit a bruise after they got sweaty Archer started to talk about what he found out about Dr Robotnik and the weak points  
"... He has a robot machine that builds ten robots a minute " Shadow had an idea of what it looked like.  
"Archer how do you know this "  
"I have my ways " Shadow teleported to Blaze Archer shook his head  
"Blaze get the kids to school now"  
"Shadow why "  
"Dr Robotnik has an army ready to strike "  
"Wait a army how on earth did he get army "  
"He built them "  
"Oh du" Blaze face palm her self Shadow went up stairs. Blaze shyed and got Ruby and Den ready for school.  
"Mummy it's not even 8:00am why on earth are going to school this early "  
"Sweetie your daddy and me have some thing to do"  
"Like what "  
"We ar... Um.. Have to go to a meting with some friends"  
"Blaze... Mum.. "  
"Yes Den"  
"Well a.. Um.. Good luck " Blaze smile  
"Thanks well can you both teleport there" both Ruby and Den nodded. Den teleported Ruby to the school then joined up with some of the early kids in a game of T ball. Ruby went to her drawing spot.


	9. The great fight part1

The great fight part 1  
Every one was at Shadow and Blaze's house talking about what they learned about Robotnik.  
"Shadow listen I can't help " Sonic told Shadow  
"You can at lest get people to help "  
"Shadow "  
"SHADOW I CAN'T HELP'  
"Shadow "  
"Shadow Blaze is trying to talk to you "  
"Amy not right now "  
"Sonic talk to him... Well not .. Never mind"  
"Amy I am in the middle of doing some thing "  
"But Sonic" Amy whined  
"AMY" Amy backed off  
"Shadow" Shadow was still fighting with Sonic and didn't hear Blaze  
"Shadow listen to Blaze already "  
"Envy not now" Blaze started to go up stairs  
"Shadow Blaze is going because you were fighting with Sonic the hole time" Shadow turn around to see Blaze close the door to their room.  
"Shit " Shadow ran up the stair Envy looked at Vernesser and grinned  
"Told you " Both Envy and Vernesser said in a mocking voice Shadow glared at both of them.  
"Envy Vernesser do you two have to do that to Shadow"  
"I guess noo " they both wined Reboot rolled her eyes at them. Reboot then turned to face Astro and Urain.  
"Hay Astro when did you get here "  
"I was here earlier but I went to pick up Urain " Astro whispered to Reboot "she said she can't fly today " Reboot laugh  
"Really Urain Really"  
"Yeess" Urain graled  
"Does any one know were Michal is "  
"Nop "  
"No idea "  
"I can go and find her "  
"Sonic she is as fast as you"  
"Whhhaaat"  
"Yep"  
"Silver do you know "  
"I don't even know who she is "  
"But your from the future "  
"That doesn't prove any thing" Reboot was at the stage of hitting her head on the wall.  
"Sorry I'm late guys"  
"Hay Michal where were you "  
"Oh I um... I.. Can't say yeah I can't say..."  
"Okk.. We'll let me get you up to date Shadow and Sonic were fighting then Blaze left to her room "  
"Don't forget Amy was being silly "  
"Again"  
"Hay that's not nice "  
"What ever " Envy and Vernesser high five. Amy glared at them.  
"Ok now Sonic if you don't help I'll tell Sally..."  
"I can't help because Sally and I are...well I can't say " Reboot started to yell  
" Arrgh what is with all the I can't says "  
"Reboot some people umm some of us can't say for real"  
"Right..." Reboot said in disbelieve. There was silents from every one every one but from Blaze and Shadow's room.  
"I hear shouting" Silver finally said.  
"Me too I think it's Blaze shouting " every one ran up the stairs to try and hear what they were saying. Blaze heard them running then stop shouting. Shadow TP behind them then back in.  
"They at the door" Shadow whispered to Blaze she nodded ready to kick them back down the stairs. Blaze opened the door then kicked them down and shouted  
"Never EVER spy on me EVER!" Reboot started to fly as she fell down to try and brake her fall. Envy was flying so she was missed. Later all of them was talking battle strategy this time with no fighting. As they left Blaze took a deep breath "well now we have a plan... We just have too do it"  
"I know Blaze " Shadow smiled as he walked to kitchen to get a drink. Blaze looked at the clock in the lounge room. Her eyes widened  
"Shadow " Blaze shouted  
"Yes "  
"WE NEED TO GET THE KIDS" Shadow grabbed the keys and jumped into their car.  
" I'll get Ruby and Den" Blaze nodded as Shadow speed off. When Shadow got there Ruby and Den were fighting about if T ball or soccer was better. Shadow shook his head. "Stop fighting we have had a full day of fighting and we don't need more" Ruby blinked and was standing when Den was getting in Ruby blinked out of her trance.  
"Hay wait for me " Den yelled back  
" slow poke"  
"Party pooper"  
"JUST STOP" Den and Ruby glared at each other then looked at Shadow. The rest of the trip was completely silent even getting out of the car was silent.  
"Is mum home "?  
"When I left she was" Shadow unlocked the door and went in Ruby and Den came in after Shadow. Den and Ruby went to there rooms to get out of their school cloths and into some home cloths. Shadow went to the kitchen to get a drink he turned the kettle on. As he was waiting he looked at the fridge and sighed. Shadow was sighing because he was looking at the photos on the fridge of Blaze, Ruby, Den and Shadow himself at parks and all sorts of places. The kettle clicked to show that the water had boiled. Shadow pored the hot water into a cup with coffee in it then he went to the fridge to get out the milk. Shadow started to wonder if Blaze went shopping or if she went to her hidden tree place. Then Ruby broke his train of thought.  
"... Give that back"!  
"Why it's mine "  
"Mum gave it to me "  
"It was to share "  
"Den you had it last time..." Shadow shook his head  
" BE QUIET " Shadow shouted. Both of them replied with a quick and sharp  
"NO " Shadow was getting angry and started up the stairs with a spray bottle. Ruby and Den were still fighting when Shadow was at the door ready to spray them both. He opened the door and sprayed them in the face.  
"HAY why did you do tha.." Den stopped mid sentences. Den looked at Shadow very angry eyes. "Soorryy " Den said extremely quietly. Shadow's red eyes gave them both a death glare. Ruby gulped as Shadow took the control to their game and left. Den took a deep breath. "That was close "  
"Too close Den" Shadow TP to Blaze's tree place. It has dark and bright leaves with beautiful trunks all of the big trees were at lest 60 or more years old the smaller trees maybe 20 or 30 years. It is their calm place to calm down when one or both of the kids get on there nerves.  
"Blaze are you here?" Shadow didn't hear a answer. Shadow thought to him self " Blaze must of gone shopping ". Shadow TP back his house and went in Ruby and Den to Shadow surprising were not fighting.

**so what do you think please be nice if you want you can PM to let me know a spelling era or grammar... **

**ShadowandBlaze out**


	10. The great fight part2

**waning **

this is a long chapter. Now lets START!

The Great Fight part 2

Blaze looked up it was about 7:00 PM the bike shop was about to close for the night. She couldn't decide if Shadow would like a black motor bike with flames or with guns on it.  
"I think Shadow would like... The.. The ohh I don't know " Blaze said in frustration she had to go soon and the bike shop owner started to come to close. "I will pick the... One with flame please"  
"That's 20 mill dollars" The shop owner said with a very ruff voice.  
"Ok " Blaze got out a blue and green gem stone "this is worth 20 million dollars" Blaze place the gem on the counter. She then walk to the bike and got on. Blaze started its engine and rode off. As Blaze got close to her house she turned it off. She began to walk it the rest of the way Blaze unlocked the garage and walk Shadow's new black bike in to park it. She locked the garage then went inside.  
"Mum your back yay.. And where were you ?"  
"Ruby I got a surprise for Shadow." Blaze whispered  
"Oooh can I see it pleeeaasse ?"  
"Tomorrow when I show Shadow ok"  
"Ok" Ruby replied  
"Ruby Den it's time to go to bed " Shadow shouted from the art room. Ruby went to get ready for bed. Den headed for the bathroom.  
"Honey I'm home " Blaze said to try and get Shadows attention.  
"Blaze your back " Shadow came out of the art room and gave Blaze a kiss. "Blaze were did you go?"  
"Just shopping "  
"Aha so then were are the bags?"  
"I meant window shopping" Blaze squeaked in a panic. "I think we should head to bed too" Blaze went up to their room and got ready but Shadow went to the art room. Shadow had been working on a panting for Blaze. He had all ready made Den and Ruby's panting he just wanted to give them all at the same time. "Shadow you coming to bed or what"  
"In a bit " Shadow coved the pantings carefully when that was done he went to bed. Next morning Shadow hearded the door bell DING DONG " who could that be?" Shadow said to himself. He got up as he was at the stair way he saw Blaze at the door letting Reboot and her friends in.  
"Oh good you're up " Den said to Shadow.  
"And just as well too" Shadow turned to face Reboot "why are you here?" Shadow asked in a hash tone.  
"To help in the fight, duh." Reboot laughed Envy joined in by saying  
"Why els would we be here"  
"To get Ruby or Den" Shadow growled  
"Ok ok " all three of the girls said at the same time  
"Blaze"  
"Yes Vernesser "  
" do you know if Sonic is helping?"  
"I don't think he is why do you ask Vernesser?"  
"Well..I.. Just wondering" Vernesser really wanted to get Sonic in big trouble in public.  
"Vernesser" Reboot hist  
"What!"  
"What are you really planing"  
"NOYB" Reboot knew that it meant nun of your bissnuss.  
"Ok girls you can stop now" Blaze yelled to try to stop them from fighting.  
"Mummy can Daddy see the present now " Ruby jumped up and down in excitement.  
"Ruby..."  
"Blaze what present?" Shadow asked  
"Go to the garage to see" every one went to the garage to see. Shadow opened the door he stopped in the door way.  
"Blaze it's... Beautiful "  
"Last night I couldn't chose if you would like this one or one with guns on it " Blaze laughed as she told Shadow.  
"Ha ha Blaze I don't care as long if it is from you" Blaze blushed at what Shadow just said.  
"I got it for you so you can get to were you need to go at the same time if I'm out " Ruby came in to see past Shadow.  
"Wow this is so cool Den come see" Ruby yelled to Den  
"I can see it Ruby" Den yelled back. Envy and Vernesser pulled back so they were at the back of the group.  
"Vernesser I have a plan to make Sonic help us" Envy whispered to Vernesser.  
"Same here. I was thinking we tell the public that the world is under attack..." Envy finished off Vernesser's idea by saying...  
"But silly old Sonic does NOT want to help" the girls giggled to them selfs and did not notice Reboot coming towards them. Vernesser turned around into Reboot.  
"Oh.. Ar.. Sorry Reboot I didn't see you there" Vernesser said in her lying panic voice.  
"I over hearded you and your plan" Reboot told them in a calm voice  
"Aa..well...you see..ar..fine you got us " Envy lost her words so she gave up.  
"Ha ha ha ha I'm not going to tell on you...but you do need to work on your plan" Vernesser and Envy stared at Reboot then at each other.  
"What on earth " all three of them looked at the front door.  
"Astro what are... Ooh your here to help with the fight aren't you?" Astro blinked  
" well dud why els would we be here" Envy this time blinked  
"What do you mean we Astro?"  
"You see Envy I have Michal and Urain with me their just playing I think" Astro moved to the side to let the girls see. Urain was chasing Michal with very little success. " Michal Urain come here if you want to come inside" Michal ran fast than the speed of sight and right past Urain. Urain walked in after Michal and gave Envy a dirty look and sticking her tongue out.  
"Watch you tongue Urain" Envy growled  
"Or what " Urain pocked her tongue out again.  
"Oin juice water" Envy yelled and grabbed Urain by the leg and put her in ion juice water. Every one looked at Envy and Urain. Shadow took Envy by the wrist they glared at each other. Envy kicked Shadow off her and walked over to Reboot. Urain was still in the oin juice water she had Astro pull her out.  
"Tonight we will go out and fight Dr Robotnik we need to stop fighting each other to be able to win" Shadow said to every one. Reboot told Envy and Vernesser.  
"Let go to the public and put our plan in action" the girls nodded and went off. The others thought it was time to go and fight Dr Robotnik so they went off to. Shadow was on his new bike Astro took hold of Urain and Michal and flew to follow Shadow. Blaze went in her car with Ruby and Den.  
"What this " Shadow said to him self. He was looking at a green button Shadow pressed it. Wings folded out then rockets came out. Blaze looked at Shadow's bike  
"That would be why it cost do much" Blaze thought.

Some were in a mall...  
"Everyone listen..." Vernesser shouted so everyone had to hear.  
"The world is under attack..." Envy continued  
"But silly old Sonic..."  
"Will not I repeat WILL NOT help" Envy interrupted. People gasped at the thought then the caose started people and creatures started to run around screaming and others text their friends. And it began to spread all around the world it was even on the news! The girls looked at Reboot she was smiling.  
"Why are you Smiling ?" Vernesser asked  
"This is just as how I thought it would be " Reboot told Vernesser and Envy. The two others nodded. "Ok now we wait for Sonic to find out then he will help us " Reboot said in a slightly evil voice.  
"Arr... Reboot was that supposed to evil " Vernesser asked  
"Whoops no " Reboot replied. "I know let's go to Dr Robotnik's lair and help out and see how long it takes Sonic to get there to help" Envy and Vernesser had a happy look in there faces. So their left the mall to help in the great fight. How they knew were it was i don't know. Some how every one got to Robotik at the same time even Sonic and Sally who were every angry at The three girls mainly Envy and Vernesser who did most of the talking. They all walked over to the door of dr Robotnik's lair. "Lets nock the door down " Reboot said to all of them.  
"No we to take..." Reboot blasted the door to splinters "...him by surprise " Sonic said a bit to late. Reboot just shrugged and walked in with the others. Sonic blinked at Sally. When they walked in the hall way was very very long. A red mat was laded out it to was very very long. Envy and Vernesser were looking at the gold shiny things like mettles he stole. Every one walked to the other side of the hall way. "Why is this hall way so long" Sonic moaned. He really wanted to run all the way down but Sally keeped him with was flying above them all to look ahead to see any traps. Reboot and Astro were doing the same thing. But searching the walls ahead for laser guns or rays. Slowly they came to the end of the hall way.  
"Ok now that we have got to the end now what do we do?" Astro asked Shadow moved to the front of the group he tried to open the door at the end of the hall way.  
"It won't budge" Shadow told them. Sally came up to the side of the door to were Dr Robotnik would put in the door code. She open it up and started hacking. It took about 5 minutes for Sally to get the door open.  
"That took you longer then it used to" Sonic said with a grin. Sally rolled her eyes and went in Reboot, Envy and Astro went in after her. Then the door shut tight right behind them. A click came followed by some dragging noises. Shadow grabbed Blaze's arm and pulled her back past some of the mettles and trophies. They looked in front to see that the floor opened up Michal Jumped to get off the bit that was opening so did the others but failed a bit. blaze took hold of Michal's hands and pulled her up. When she was up Shadow Mocked Sonic by saying  
"So you say that Sally's loseing her touch but it is really you Sonic" Blaze gave Shadow you are a silly person to say that yet it is so so true Sonic could reply the floor closed again locking Sonic and Urain under thee floor in the trap. "Wow just wow" Shadow said sarcastically. Michal turned to Blaze  
"So why were you're two fighting at your house...and I am just wondering "Michal said to Blaze. Blaze took a deep breath.  
"Well Michal, Shadow and I have been fighting over how one of us keeps going off somewhere els and the other one gets angry about it and...when the one that went some were els gets back there is a big mess" Blaze said calmly. Michal walked to the panel to the door and entered in the code back ways.  
"Michal why did you enter the code in back ways ?" Shadow asked  
"I don't know... I just did it and something told me to do that" Michal said zooming out Blaze tried the door and it flung open. Reboot and Envy went flying back and Astro fell down they all blinked.  
"Where is Urain and Sonic ?!" Sally said.  
"They fell in a trap " Michal said Astro flew to Michal."where?" Astro said in a panic Michal pointed to where they fell. Astro ran to that spot and began to punch and blast it as hard as he could. It only crack a tiny little bit.  
"Astro you do realise that this place is supposed to be destruction prof " Archer said. Sally turned to see Archer just standing next to a extremely black door.  
"Archer how did you get here with out us seeing you?" Reboot asked  
"Easy I came in the front door" Archer grinned. When Shadow notice something wrong with Archer. He looked older and his blades were long and shaper too. "And why are you here ?" Archer asked a bit like a clone does.  
"Why should I say" Shadow hissed Blaze then notice too how that the Archer there was not the same as last time. Reboot went to walk up to Archer but Shadow stopped her.  
"Oy! Why did you do that" Reboot hissed. Shadow did a quick movement of his eyes that went to where Archer was. But she didn't notice what was wrong with Archer. Shadow gave Blaze a kill it look. She nodded and then started to fire fire at Archer or a clone of Archer.  
"No Blaze you are going to kill Archer" Envy shouted at Blaze  
"That is not Archer that is a clone or a robot" Blaze hiss. Shadow snuck around and kick the fake Archer into the fire then caosed blasted him.  
"Now why would Dr Robotnik have a clone of Archer or a robot Archer here?" Shadow said trying to think of an answer  
"Umm Shadow " Astro said.  
"What is it ?" Shadow hist  
"I think there is more " Astro said pointing at robot clones of all of them. They all looked at where Astro was pointing.  
"Oh come on!" Envy shouted in disappointment. Astro arm folded back to show the laser thing. He fired the laser cutting most of them up or badly burning them.  
"Wow Astro I didn't know you could do that" Reboot said gobdsmacked.  
"Well I bet you can do something like it" Astro pointed out.  
"I might "reboot replied thinking about it. Shadow moved on and started to walk again. The others followed him  
"Astro can you scan for Dr Rotnick and or anything or one els that might to be here?" Shadow said  
"Sure" Astro replied. He scanned as far his radar could reach. "Well there is some one here beside us it is" Astro was introuoted by Blaze.  
"Dr Robotnik " Blaze said.  
"No it is a Female "Astro continued  
"Oh "Blaze said.  
"Then who could it be ?" Questioned Envy  
"Well believe it or not..." Astro tried to go on but was rudely introuoted by Vernesser  
"Is Dr robothead here or not ?" Vernesser said taping her foot on the ground.  
"Gosh. Dr Robotnik is here and the female is with him too" Astro said a little like he was complaining.  
"Why didn't you say that before?" Vernesser said to Astro.  
"I was trying to say it but everyone keeped interrupting " Astro yelled. The place shocked.  
"Well lets go and find dr Robtnik " Sally said. The others forgot Sally was there.  
"Yes we should "Blaze said walking off. Adventaly they got to where dr Robotnik was.  
"Robotnik !" Shadow hissed.  
"Well well well Shadow we meet again. Ah I see you have you young Blaze." Dr Robotnik creepily. Reboot snuck behind him and got ready to shoot him down.  
"Soooo"Robotnik started while turning around " Reboot or Icey I know your plan." Reboot gulped.  
"He is so creepy" Envy whispered loudly  
"I know and he is soooooooo FAT Robotnik is so fat it is ugly" Verneser whispered loudly too. Every one looked at the two girls.  
"What are you two doing?" Sally said The two girls winked at Sally then at Reboot. Reboot smiled and flew over to the control panel and started playing around with the wires and button. Envy and Vernesser continued with the fat and ugly insults. Reboot saw a red button she stopped for a few seconds then pulled the wire from it and swapped one of the wire for it and left the other wire hanging down. Reboot then turned around and then kick Robotnik's floating chair so it went Spinning away from the controls.  
"Woo wooo wooo" Robotnik said spinning. Every one laughed at robotnik. When he stopped spinning he pressed a button." Righty O let me introduce you to my dragon Deathy" Dr Robotnik laughed.  
"Deathy really Deathy is the worst name ever!" Sally said. Then Sally notice next to them a robot DRAGON! "DRAGON!" Sally screamed in terra.  
"Oi I am part dragon" Envy told Sally off. Envy then walked up to the dragon and patted it. "Could you be so kind and help us fight this thing here" Envy pointed at Robotnik."because he took our treasure" the robot dragons eye widened the dragon nodded and flew at Robotnik.  
"Never take treasure from a dragon "Envy and Vernneser told Robotnik in time.  
"Envy what did you say to the dragon ?" Astro asked Envy.  
"Well... I asked it to help us. And by the way that dragon used to be fully dragon but Dr Robotnik roboasides it which is very sad." Envy told every one. They all looked up to see what the dragon had done. Robotnik was completely covered in bad burns. He pressed a button on his metal arm.  
"He he he" Robotnik coffed " I still have an army" Robotnik coffed again. Robots came in some small some big. Shadow used caose control to shoot them Blaze used her fire powers to burn some. Reboot and Astro shot lasers cutting most of them. Envy and Vernesser poured ion juice water over all of them making some of them short circuit or burn up. Sally was trying to hack the system to take control of the robots. Sally got the robots to fight each other or go after Robotnik. They all sighed in relief and turn to face Dr Robotnik he was smiling grimly. "You shall not prevail in defeating me" Robotnik said madly.  
"He's gone mad" Envy and Vernesser said in time. Robotnik pressed one of the buttons on the control panel.  
"This will send you deep down under ground" He said sound very crazy. Nothing happened. Robotnik's mad smile dropped he pressed it again madly spamming it. "Do something!" He order the button. Then a hammer came out and hit Robotnik on the head. He shout angrily and then fated hitting a button leaver then a maze came up from the floor the roof lowered down the maze was made from the same stuff as the unbreakable trap stuff. Michal ran to the door and by the time the maze had finished Michal was the only one free and able to see where every one was with out needing any kind of devise. Michal looked around and saw...  
"Sonic, Urain! Are you ok!?" Michal said running to them. The others looked up  
"Urain " Astro shouted. Urain flew jumped to Astro but the closes Urain could get to Astro was standing above him on the glass. "Srrhi srrectro" Urain screech.  
"Urain are you ok?" Astro said very concerned  
"Screeeech " Urain said then nodded her her up and down saying yes.  
"Sonic Urain can you two help me guid the others to the exit"Michal asked.  
"I will" Sonic said looking for Sally. Urain screech and started to guide Astro to a door way.

AN: i know it was a sort of long chapter but i did want to try make it end the battle here. i sort of didn't tho. And yes Urain did brake her voice box some how. if i fill like it i might explain how it happened. (which i am working on right now!YAY..sighs.) I might just have it that...maybe Sonic has hurt Urain or got hurt too.(evil grin)or i could make it worst for the heros. ARHHH to much right now. oh and for those of you wondering i did make a Christmas special it is on Fiction press on my other account (ShadowandBlaze) same user name to make it easier.


	11. Escape sort of

Escape sort of

Urain guided Astro around first left then another left and a right and so forth. Sonic and Michal were doing the same but in different directions. Slowly they got everyone out. "I am so glad that that is over and done with." Michal said helping Vernesser out of the first maze.  
"Well actually Michal we have more mazes "reboot said pointing at the next maze coming down.  
"Arrgh this is so annoying how on earth are we going to get though this one!" Envy shouted in anger.  
"Well it looks like we can hack it " Michal said pointing at the task. "By the looks of it we need to go to the different aires and find the right doors." But if Sally or me get to a part where we can hack it we might stop the mazes."  
"And the other might is?" Reboot asked.  
"The mazes might come faster." Sally said  
"Just get it done" Envy said as she flapped her wings. "I'm going to see what Robot arm is up to " Envy flew to his seat. It was out of the way of the mazes. Envy blinked there was a picture of Shadow and a girl.. "What the who?" She asked her self, Robotnik started to wake up. "Oh no you don't" Envy hissed and punched him unconscious.  
"Envy hurry up before this mazes traps you there!" Blaze shouted. Envy grabbed the photo a flew off. She wanted answers and she wanted them she landed and went straight to Shadow.  
"Sally, Michal you can start now!" Reboot shouted from the other side of the room. Michal and Sally started to work their magic and the maze stopped.  
"Yo Shades" Envy called Shadow. His ear twitch  
"Don't call me that " He said glaring.  
"Who is this girl?" Envy said holding up the picture Shadow glance at it he turned to run.  
"Caose control !" Shadow shouted and tellaported away.  
"What did you do " Verneser asked. Envy showed the photo. Sonic's eye's widen Blaze had no idea what the big deal was and Sally was the same.  
"Who is that ?" Blaze and Sally asked  
"That girl is Mareir" Sonic told them. Shadow came back and took Blaze with him.  
"Why did Shadow run off like that?" Reboot asked. Everyone looked at her. Sonic sighed.  
"Reboot you see this girl Mareir" Reboot nodded." That girl was Shadow's first friend he had made and she was his only friend for a very long time. But that was before space colony ark blew up almost eleven years ago now." Sonic said with a sigh.  
"Almost eleven years ago I nearly got killed in a car accident." Reboot whispered. Her hands started to shake. Reboot's armour came on her vision went heat sentaive. "Oh no" Reboot hissed to her self trying to get control of the metal. Michal looked at reboot with a confused look after a brief scan her eyes widen, there was some kind of robot thing on Reboots back. With out thinking Michal reach forward to take it off. The thing hissed and Reboot froze. "Wa.. What's..on my back?" Reboot stammered.  
"I don't know but what ever it is don't move" Michal said pulling Sally over. Reboot let out a high pitched scream of pain as the thing bit in to her back.  
"Blaze can you burn it off?" Sally asked. No answer. "Blaze I said..." Sally stopped as she looked around and saw no Blaze. Sally's mouth dropped. First Shadow and now Blaze. Reboot screamed again as the thing bit deeper into her back blood dripped to the ground and be gain to pool.  
"Astro quick shoot it off." Michal shouted. He shoot a laser at it. The thing hissed loudly and moved to Reboot's shoulder. Reboot looked at it and froze again.  
"I know what that thing is." Reboot said sadly. "It will kill and eat till there is nothing left or the owner tells it to stop and will protect it's owner. The perfect torture weapon... It's called a DTA robot." Reboot said before she screamed again as the DTA robot bit her shoulder.  
"Well well well you are very smart Isy" Robotnik said being creepy. "And how might I ask do you know this?" He asked.  
"It was at the lab I remember passing a hole section full of about these things" Reboot said dully. She stopped felling pain Even though it still was biting her. "I don't fell any pain" Reboot said out loud. Robotnik grinned  
"Well looks like Reboot the DTA robot has eaten past your nerve sitem " Robotnik laughed. Reboot frond for a bit and then laughed she started to fly fast around creating a tornado and then stop suddenly. Causing the DTA robot to jurk off her shoulder leaving some small holes from where it had it's grip.  
"You can't kill me that easily ." Reboot growled angrily. Envy and Vernesser nodded to each other then started to edge around to get behind Robotnik.  
"Just one question." Michal said "how did you wake up so soon? Because I know you got knock out before." Michal asked as she fiddled with something.  
"Good question Michal very good indeed, well I Dr Robotnik, will never tell you since I am superior to you all! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Robotnik laughed and not notice two of the girls were behind him.  
"Who said you were?Hm" Sally asked " after all we do have two robots, and several smart er... Creatures here on our side not yours." Sally storeled. Michal finished fiddling with a remote she sat down and than be gain to build a robot. When she finished Michal got Astro to draw some lines in the ground with lasers. She stood up with the remote in hand.  
"Dr Robotnik challenge you to a battle. A battle with robots!" Michal said with a snall. "If you win we will surrender." Envy's and Vernesser's moths dropped. "And if I win you will surrender to us and destroy your robots you made." Michal said. It was a dangerous deal to make.  
"Deal!" Robotnik said happily as if he already won. Shadow came back again and this time took Urain and Astro with him. Michal placed her robot in the fighting rink. Robotnik builded his robot and put it down. Envy and Vernesser watched from a distanced and blink as they couldn't find Astro or Urain.  
"This place was getting really strange." Vernesser whispered to Envy.  
"Yeah it sure is..." Envy replied. Reboot flew up higher to get a birds eye view of the rink and noticed something very weirded.  
"He's a hologram!" Reboot shouted. Envy and Vernesser immediately glared at the hologram. Michal reached to touch Robitnik only to be grabbed by someone.  
"Whaat?" Michal questioned before she felt her self being pulled back and her. Vision turned black. Reboot's eyes widened.  
"Was that Shadow?" Reboot blinked again. And realised that some one had been slowly taking them away from the site.  
"Yet again Isy, you have gotten the right idea but wrong people." Robotnik said. Vernesser got into a fighting stance.  
"Oh would you shut up you stupid hollow gram!" Envy shouted "I have had enough of this place and the stupid robots! I just want to go home, hang out with my fellow dragons and just get some thing to eat!" Envy roared Vernesser nodded in agreement. Then the two stormed out of the room down a hall. Reboot floated in the air for a bit. One thought running though her head.  
'What now?'  
time skipy skip  
Reboot flew around the corridors looking for an exit. She suspected that Envy and Vernesser had found there own way out or was tellaported away. She stooped at a door and starred. It had her name written on it. Not sure if she should open it Reboot floated down till she as fully standing on the ground.  
"Maybe I might jog a memory of my past." Reboot said to herself before opening the door and walking in.  
The room was field of machines making more robots of Reboot, each line made ten robots. Suddenly she felt the holes in her back and shoulders throb with pain, Reboot bit her lip. "Maybe I should destroy the robots" Reboot said to herself. She readied a cannon to shoot a laser. It fired and set fire to the machines, all the finished robots turned their heads to face Reboot. Their red eyes narrowed. "Run" Reboot said to herself before running off. The robots took after her shooting lasers and gliding across the ground. Reboot ran for a wall "I hope this works." Reboot prepared for the impacted adding the rockets, she crashed though the wall flipping over in the air she turned around and began to shoot the robot hers down. Then Reboot felt pain go thought her right arm, Reboot glanced at the side of her arm. A small chunk of her amor was missing and skin was scraped off. She cringed and turned around. A robot Archer with a golden sword with a little blood was sticking out of it's head was running away from the real Archer. Archer arm had a cut on it  
"Hey guys Reboot's here!" Someone shouted maybe Michal.  
Envy and Vernesser were pulling apart a robot of Vernesser and with their bare hands too. Astro and Urain were shooting from the roof of a building, sniping down robots in the sky. Blaze burning while Shadow caose contoled robots to dust. Sonic using his speed to destroy robots, Michal and Sally hacking into robots and using them to fight their own. Den and Ruby stood back watching from a distance waiting for someone to need their help.  
Rebootw's attention was drawn back to the robots in front of her when a robot blaze started to burn her.  
"Meep.." Reboot jumped "hehehe... Girls we might have a problem here"  
"Yeah what is it?" Envy said as flew into a Michal robot.  
"They have our powers"

AN: it took me almost a year but I now have the 11th chapter up yay! I was kinder more reading than writing tho... sorry. :D


	12. hidden truths and endings

hidden truths and endings

One thought was running through Envy's mind. 'If they have our powers then how come none of robots, of me turned into a full dragon at one stage?' She flew though a Shadow robot taking out the motor. 'Any way this world is so strange.' Envy thought as she shook her head.  
Vernesser looked at reboot  
"Thanks captain, as if we didn't know that already" she scoffed rolled her eyes at Reboot.  
"Then why didn't any of you tell me?" Reboot asked disintegrating a robot of herself. Vernesser flipped over a robot of Sonic over herself before ripping it in half like it was nothing, with out looking at it.  
"We didn't need to" Vernesser said moving her attention to Envy.  
Sally looked at Michal.  
"Where did you learn to hack computers like that?" Sally questioned. Michal got one of the robots she controlled to set fire to third teen robots coming at them.  
"I taught myself, and worked with other inventors..." Michal stopped talking  
"Michal?" Sally asked. No response. "Michal are you ok?" Sally said waving her hand in front of Michal. No response. Again.  
"What if we blow up the building?" Michal asked, Sally blinked  
"Auum.. That could stop the robots"  
"Casualties?" Michal asked taking apart a shadow robot.  
"What?"Sally frose. Michal sighed.  
"I said casualties" Michal said removing the power source for the robot.  
"Well there aren't a lot of err.. Creatures around to be hit by a blast." Sally eyes widened as finally saw what Michal plained to do.  
"If we are fast enough we can get every one away, and maybe our selfs" Michal stated.  
"Michal you better not be thinking what I think you are." Sally said getting a Sonic robot to spin dash through thirty other robots.  
"If by that you mean. Me and maybe you getting all the robots we have under control to blow up the building, and possibly getting us out of here alive, then, yes." Michal said doing the same to a Blaze robot as she did to the Shadow robot. Sally sighed in defeat.  
"It's not like we have a better plan. " Sally admitted and started to help after she put some of the robots to guard them.  
1 hour later  
After explaining their plan, getting rid of left over people, who hadn't left from the robots and setting the robots up to enter lair. Michal and Sally stood near the end of what they thought was the blast radius.  
"Get ready!" Michal shouted, They be gain to run away from the area.  
"Now!" Sally commanded. Michal sent the code to the robot to blow up. An explosion came from the lair and they all ran or flew as far as they could before shock wave knocked them down. Groaning they all sat up  
"Every one ok?" Reboot asked hissing pain. Envy screamed  
"Envy hurt" Versesser sighed.  
"My wing! It's hurts!" She screeched, sighing Vernesser looked around.  
"We'll fix it later" she said to Envy who pouted. Reboot shock her head  
"Anyway roll call. Ruby!" Reboot called  
"I'll be fine" she answered Reboot  
"Umm.,ok Den" Reboot looked around  
"Here " he replied  
"Blaze"  
"Yes, Reboot, I'm here" Blaze said helping Sally up.  
"Shadow..."  
"Are we really doing roll call?" Shadow interrupted.  
"Yes, we are. Sonic" Reboot rolled her eyes.  
"In the flesh" Sonic said  
"Sally"  
"Right here Reboot" She answered.  
"Astro?" Reboot asked  
"Present"  
"Urain"  
"Sceeessch" She tried. They all cringed slightly at the noise  
"We'll get Sally and Michal onto that.. Umm Michal?" Reboot asked  
"On it" Michal called looking over Urain.  
"Envy" Reboot called  
"Don't forget Vernesser!" Envy responded  
"I was getting there!" Reboot sighed"Vernesser?"  
"I'm right next to Envy!" She shouted  
"Gees don't get angry at me, I'm just doing roll call. Archer?" Reboot put her hands up in defence.  
"Here" Archer said dully.  
"I think that's every one" Reboot said yawning. "Permission to fall asleep now?"  
"Permission granted "Archer said before Reboot fell asleep. A few minutes later they heard some one running.  
"Reboot! Where are you?" A familiar part dog, part human called. Astro flew towards him.  
"Reboot's this way." He said leading him over.  
"Dr Dog!" Michal shouted.  
"Hi Michal... How are you going?" Dr Dog asked walking over to Reboot to pick her up.  
"Good I guess, after the portal incident not much has happened so yeah..." She said turning her head away.  
"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again!" Dr Dog rushed waving his hands around around randomly. Michal giggled  
"Speak of what?" She said playing dumb.  
"We are going now." Blaze spoke to the others, spotting her car.(AN:anyone forget about Blaze's car or Shadow's bike?)  
"Bye" Ruby said waving walking with Den over to Blaze. Shadow teleported around till he found his bike and left with a "See ya"  
Blaze drove off with Ruby and Den.  
"Will that be the last of robot arm?" Envy asked looking at the rubble of the buildings.  
"I don't know. Robotnik has returned before." Sonic said  
"There! Done!" Sally and Michal shouted at the same time, waking up Reboot.  
"Finally I can talk with out screeching. That was so annoying! I never ever EVER EVER want that to happen again. Ever" Urain spoke very fast. Then she turned to Astro and walked over to him."It is YOUR fault that I couldn't talk! I don't care if the trap is what caused it. " Urain then crossed her arms a faced away from Astro. He waited ten minutes before he talked again.  
"Urain if you keep this up I'm taking you home now." He said picking Urain up. She made no move to stop. "See ya" Astro said before blasting off.  
"We should go Reboot" Dr Dog said to Reboot. "Before Miss Blue Bird worries any more."  
"What about Envy?" Reboot asked looking at her, also noticing Archer disappeared at one point. Envy's wing was bent badly at a unusual angle near the top and was bleeding.  
"Aaaaa, I don't know?" Dr Dog replied "maybe get her to a hospitable"  
"On it" Vernesser said helping Envy up. Michal stood to the side, watching as everyone else left.  
"See ya everyone!" Reboot shouted before following Dr Dog.  
"Are you going to be ok Michal?" Envy asked standing.  
"I guess" She replied "get better ok"  
"Will do" Envy said giving her a salute.  
later  
Michal walked to a broken building an ID card in hand. She went to a charred door and slid the ID card into letter box, but held onto it.  
"Access granted, welcome back Ex.7, Michal." A robotic voice said opening the door. Michal took the ID card and walked though the door with a frown.  
"I'm here now no needed to hide." Michal crossed her arms. Eve jumped down from her hiding spot as Noon and Aldays walked to Michal. " so what do you want?" Michal growled.  
"Hey calm down-" Eve started  
"-we are just as-" Noon continued.  
"-clueless as you are." Aldays finished.  
"I see you three are still connected as last time." Michal sighed.  
"Yep" the three girls chorused.  
"Ex.4, Ex.5, Ex.6 and Ex. 7 please go to the next room. The Dr. Wants to see you"  
"About time too" Noon said excited.  
"This better be worth my time." Michal grumble. The others walked to the next room.  
"Come on, Michal!" Aldays, Noon and Eve shouted at the same time. Michal let out an annoyed sigh before following them.  
few minutes later  
Michal's sky blue eyes narrowed at a figure in the darkened part of the room.  
"Moira" Michal acknowledge giving her head a little nod.  
"Michal" Miora said with a slight grin. He turned to face the other girls." Eve." Said girl instantly stood straight and raised her left hand to her head. "Wrong hand" Miora spoke. Eve showed panic in her eyes and switched hands, putting the right hand up. Miora moved his gaze to Noon."Noon"  
"H..how are you Miora?" Noon asked  
"I am good" Miora said "Aldays"  
"Here Sr." Alday replied rolling her eyes. Miora faced Michal and stepped closer. The others tensed.  
"Where is Ex.1, Ex.2, Ex.3 and Ex. 8?" Miora questioned. Noon stepped forward to answer.  
"Ex.2 is missing, Ex. 1 and Ex.3 Has been seen around recently, and Ex.8 is dead" Noon reported Miora. Miora let out a laugh  
"Ex. 3 really?"Miora said to himself "Ha he was always a smart boy." Miora grinned" And great at stealth too" (AN: I was thinking of ending it here but I thought naa. I think people would want more)  
"Why are we here Miora?" Michal asked. Silence. "I recently just had to beat Dr Robotnik and his robot army. I also have my own injuries I need to take care of, not to mention I'm hungry and I have a friend that's badly injured who needs help. So I ask again why are we here?"  
"That is a smart question." Miora turned to Aldays, Noon and Eve " why don't you three asked these questions?" They went to answer "Don't answer" he faced Michal again. "I already know. Eve, Aldays and Noon were made for the stealth, kidnapping and interrogation. But you Michal are for the speed and brains. You are the one that developed faster and better then all of the but Ex. 3! You are the one that challenges and tests my orders and yet you are the most obedient, and excel at every thing but the killing. Why won't you kill?" He snarled Michal looked him straight in his eyes with anger.  
"Because I don't kill the innocent. I don't like it and it is wrong" Michal snarled back.  
"See! See this is what I mean" Miora said gesturing to Michal. The other nodded not wanting to be yelled at."The challenging and testing my orders. Every single time." Miora took a single deep breath. "Any how, tell me about Ex. 1 how is she going?"  
"Ex.1 Isy, has had her memory wiped again and now has living metal helping her. She also goes by as Reboot now." Michal said not taking her eyes off Miora.  
"Hmm. What about Ex.3, any news on him?" Miora asked pacing. Michal clamped her mouth shut. The others said nothing.  
"He joined a school recently and was seen helping Ex.1 beat Dr Robink." Aldays said after a bit of silence.  
"Really?" Miora said thinking. "You don't say" he started to walk away and came to a stop by the doorway the four girls walked though before."Michal." Miora said.  
"Yes?" Michal replied harshly.  
"Didn't you say that you had battled Dr Robnik recently?" Miora urged. Realizing where she went wrong Michal thought oh no before Miora said "Tie Michal up." Swiftly Aldays, Noon and Eve pounced at Michal as Miora closed the door and locked it , blocking the only escape route in that room. Michal looked around for windows while dodging the other girls. No windows. Darn. Michal ran around the girls not looking where she was going. Eve pulled out rope with weights on the end and threw it at Michal. Michal dodged with a turn and slipped, whacking her arm on the ground hard and slid across the ground into the direction of Miora.  
"Oh no" Michal whispered before Miora picked her up by her injured arm, Michal cried out in pain, and was thrown into a wall harshly. Leaving a mark in the wall. Michal cradled her arm and curled up in a ball, groaning. Miora walked to her.  
" Why didn't you tell me about Ex.3?" He asked firmly.  
"Because I am trying to protect the others" Michal groaned. Miora snarled grabbing Michal again by her red spikes this time and pulled her spikes to make her stand. Slowly she was standing, in pain but still in pain. Miora then threw her into the same wall again, not letting go then threw her across the room. Michal tumbled into the wall on the other side.  
"Why did you then tell me about Ex.1? Hmm I thought you were trying to protect them" Miora mocked. Michal shakily stood up  
"She has good ,strong people to protect her and she can defend herself." Michal said. Her will to fight staying strong.  
"And why not Ex.3 He was trained to fight. He was trained to sneak in the shadows. He was trained to find the weaknesses of the enemy. He was trained to use those weaknesses to destroy the enemy. Ex.1 She has had no training, She is weak and sloppy with her attacks. So why would she be stronger?" Miora asked.  
"Because he doesn't have that support that Ex.1 has. Sure he has the support but it is not as strong." Michal snapped at Miora. Noon and Aldays both launched a punch at Michal. Michal barely dodge Aldays's punch, she blocked Noon's and retaliated with a kick to the stomach. Noon slumped over clutching her tummy only to receive a painful kick to the back. Aldays came at Michal with a flying kick who ducked low. Stood up again. Eve came up behind Michal, swept out her legs and put a boot down on Michal's hand while Aldays held Michal down. Eve grounded Michal's hand into the ground injuring it al well. She howled in pain.  
Breathing heavy Michal looped her legs around Eve and flipped her over herself, then pushed Aldays off her into Noon.  
"Why do you keep on fighting?" Miora asked  
"There is-"Aldays started  
"-no point since-"Eve continued  
"-you are losing"Noon finished.  
"Loser!" The three girls scoffed.  
"No, I am not a loser, am a fighter and a fighter never gives up!" Michal yelled running at them, building up speed and rolled into a spin dash, spinning into them. Noon rolled away and landed into a stance. Michal landed uneasy.  
"Just give up, Ex.7 I command you to surrender" Miora ordered.  
"Never" Michal said and ran to the door... Only to have something buried itself into her leg. Michal screamed falling once again  
"We got you now." Noon said relaxing from throwing the sharp scrap of metal. Michal hissed as she pulled her leg to examine it. Blood rush out of the wound. Michal crawled to the door weakly reached for the handle and grabbed the handle, she gave it a turn. Locked. Michal turned around and saw Noon, Eve and Aldays standing there fists back.  
"Sweet dreams" Eve hissed as they punched Michal.  
"Or not so sweet" Noon grinned. Michal fell to the ground losing consciousness  
"Help..." She whispered.  
"Tie her up." Miora said watching. "And clear the area, the a nice big boom."

else where  
"... and I bet Miss Blue Bird is going to be very up set about all those injuries you have, I'm worried that they'll get infected. Oh my what if your going to die from an infection!" Dr Dog rambled on. Reboot gave him a 'really' look.

"We have advanced medicine. I'm not going to die. Besides aren't you a Dr?" Reboot said rolling her eyes.

"True... and I am a scientist." Dr Dog answered.

"You should know this stuff. I won't die. We just have to disinfect my wounds, that's all." Reboot pointed out.

"Sorry I'm just over reacting" Dr Dog said.

"Very, anyway Envy has the worst injury of us all, like come on you could practically see the broken bone, that's a way worse then a bunch of scratches and umm bitten away injuries?.." Reboot finished confused at her own injuries. "My point is, that others have gotten worse and we should be worrying about them, not me!"

"Isy, I **will** worry about you ok. " Dr Dog said

"Ok" Reboot said turning away from Dr Dog.

"They'll be ok." Dr Dog said. Reboot gave a small smile.

"I hope so" Reboot sighed. After a few minutes Reboot said that she was going to fly around for a bit and left. While flying she thought that she should check on the others. (Mainly Envy) and see how they were going.

hospitable

"Can we hurry up with the painkillers please" Venesser said holding a green dragon-human-thing down.

"Just Le me look at ma wing" Envy growled. Reboot walked in.

"You better brought something to knock Envy out as well she- oh hi ya Reboot how are you going?" Vernesser said using one hand to wave and the other to hold Envy.

"Reboot!" Envy shouted pushing pasted Vernesser and hugged Reboot.

"I'm good thanks. How are you going Envy? Vernesser?" Reboot asked. Envy released Reboot from the hug.

"Oh well, I'm fine apart from the pain in my wing."Envy said with smile.

"I'm not surprised your wing hurts, it does look like it's broken to me." Reboot added.

"I'm good if you don't count the injuries from fighting and trying to hold back dragon, human royal guard." Vernesser shrugged.

"Well I'm going to see how the others are doing." Reboot said

"No please don't go" Envy pleaded "I don't want to be left alone.."

"Hey I'm right here you know" Vernesser yelled. Envy responded with poking her tongue. Reboot back away with a

"See ya".

"Your different." Envy said

"Right." Vernesser rolled her eyes.

"You agree with me right Reboot?" Envy asked."Reboot?" Envy said looking over Vernesser. "Hmmp Reboot left me alone"

"HEY." Vernesser snapped.

Rebonik's destroyed layer

Reboot was checking out the area when she noticed a figure completely covered in black with two swords by his or her waist. Reboot landed with a slight crash, causing the figure in black to turn and draw the swords.

"Reboot? What are you doing here?" Archer asked.

"I could say the same for you Archer, but you probably will say in a bit, I'm just checking on my friends I guess." Reboot responded. "Soo are you ok?" Archer started at Reboot with green eyes.

"I'm fine" Archer responded. "It's Michal I'm worried about."

"Why?" Reboot asked. Archer lifted the sword, in his right hand, to point at a building.

"There just was a fight."

A black truck waited in the uninfected area, of the other battle.

Eve did a cartwheel towards the truck.

"The explosives are ready and waiting" Eve announced.

"Good lets go" Miora said from inside the truck. Eve climbed into the front seat and drove the truck away.

KA-BOOM

**AN**:What do you all think of the final chapter for this story? Was it a good ending, leaving you to want more?

Thanks to Mark owens (guest) for supporting me all the way in the story and I am happy to know you like it.

And Thank you Doc Emmett L. Brown53 for favoriting and following my story.

The next one to this (yes a sequel) is going to be centered around Michal or Archer, probably Michal

Bye!


End file.
